Esdeath vs. Azula
Description Akame Ga Kill! vs Avatar! Sadistic behavior comes in many forms, such as Fire and Ice with these two! Will the Fire Nation Princess beat General Esdeath?! Find out in 60 Seconds! '' ONE MINUTE MELEE! ''The Fire Nation *Divide RWBY Ost* The Fire Nation, a once popular and ruthless land, ravaged by the Empire. The Fire Nation's forces were no match for the Empire's soldiers. Bodies were scattered everywhere as General Esdeath, walked through them to the main palace. She grinned in victory, This nation was now hers and the Empire's. She pulled out her blade and readied her next attack, until suddenly she felt a fire ball hit the back of her head. She turned around to see a women garbed in some sort of cloth, this was the Fire Nation princess Azula. The princess growled before stepping forward. "Leave, now. Or face my wrath." The princess muttered before lighting her fist on fire. Esdeath glared at the woman, she dare attack her? Esdeath put her boot on a Fire Nation soldier's corpse and pointed her blade at the princess. "You dare defy a superior?" ''Esdeath asked with a rough tone in her voice. Azula scoffed before raising her fist into the air before lighting them into even bigger flames. ''"You will burn, alive or dead." FIRE AND ICE MEET! BEGIN! 60! *Moon River- Bayonetta 2* Azula tossed several fire blast at Esdeath who dodged all of them and rushed forward with her Rapier and slashed it at the Fire Nation princess who dodged that attack. Azula quickly went for a jab to the general's stomach, before she could land the hit she felt her arm being grabbed and she was flipped over and slammed onto the ground. Azula groaned and got up but felt a boot kick her in the chin sending her flying into a wall. She slowly got up and sent three fire blast at the general, seemingly burning the ice queen as they hit her direction and a massive explosion appearing. 50! Azula gave a gruff laugh before turning around and walking back. Until she heard ice cracking, she turned around and saw a giant ice shield formed around where her explosion was. She went to launch another attack but before she could the giant shield exploded sending giant ice shards everywhere. Azula had to shield herself from the massive amount of ice shards in her direction. When she put her arms down she saw the same ice queen from earlier walking out from it, with almost no expression on her face. The general readied her rapier and leaped forward again. 40! Azula barely dodged the blade as it grazed her hair snipping off a piece of it. Azula lit her fist on fire once again and punched the general several times in the chest knocking her back. Azula went for more fiery punches but felt one of her fist stop when the general grabbed it, despite the fire. Esdeath lifted her into the air and slammed her into the ground once again. Azula coughed up blood and tried to get up again, sadly she felt another kick to her back sending her back to the ground. Before she could even get up again she felt another kick. 30! Esdeath went for another kick but suddenly Azula's whole body lit on fire sending the general flying back. Esdeath got up rubbing her head from the pain. She looked up and saw the princess with an enormous amount of fire around her. Azula was filled with some unknown power, no matter. She would finish this ice queen easily. She rushed up with her whole body alight and readied to pummel her foe. Right as she was about to land her fist on the ice woman she felt a sudden jab to the back of her neck, she fell down almost unconscious. 20! Azula, tried. She had so much power, but now it was gone. From a single jab. She got up weakly and lit her fist on fire and tossed one huge blast towards Esdeath.The blast was humongous, the blast got close, until suddenly. Esdeath summoned one giant ice crystal to block the attack. Azula looked on in shock as her massive attack was easily blocked. No matter, she would just have to fight harder. She summoned more fire and tossed them at Esdeath. The Empire General quickly dodged all the attacks and readied her rapier one last time. 10! Azula fell down on the ground, she was too weak to fight... And by Esdeath's logic. The Weak, Die. Esdeath raised her rapier and stuck it in the back of Azula. The princess screamed in pain, but she couldn't fight back. 5!!! Azula fell down onto the ground before closing her eyes for the last time. Esdeath slammed her foot onto the ground summoning ice crystals to impale Azula, the blood sprayed everywhere. The Fire Nation, has fallen. KO! Esdeath released the ice ice crystals as the body of Azula fell down to the ground. Esdeath walked over the body of Azula as she walked to the main part of the Fire Nation. It was time for a regulation, with Ice. Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees